Closer to my Heart
by KittyxCat1509
Summary: Susanna just lost her job, looking for a new one. But after an unfortunate event she meets Jacob Rated T for now
1. Same old story

**I decided the story wasn't going in the right direction so I rewrote the first chapter. Let me know what you think**

**Chapter One**

"Susie, it's Hannah. If you get that, please call me back."

With a click the message ended. The young woman let out a sigh and sat down on the couch in her parents home.

"Is she still not answering her phone?" Cal asked his daughter.

Hannah just shook her head and watching as her father sat down next to her.

"Honey. I'm sorry for what happened to Jacob and you, but you both need to move on from that. It will do you no good if you are going to sulk your whole life." Cal said putting his arm around his oldest daughter. "You'll find someone else soon, and Jacob will still be your friend even though you're broken up."

Of that he wasn't so sure, but Jacob was his friend so he still at least hoped he would be friends with the family.

"Yeah, probably. I'm just worried about Susie. She never leaves her phone off, like never never. And she was supposed to be here for the dinner over an hour now." Hannah said, a look of worry crossing her features.

"She's fine. Susanna is probably still at the interview."

"Yeah, you're probably right, dad."

"Of course. I'm your father." Cal said, causing both to laugh loudly.

**/**

"This is just fucking great." the woman sighed loudly leaning against the wall behind her.

A loud snort sounded from beside her. "Well all your cursing around won't get us out of here." the guy sitting on the ground next to her said.

"Oh, yeah. And doing nothing will get us out?"

"No, but you panicking will not help."

Letting out a sigh the woman slowly slid down the wall, too, sitting on the ground and stretching her legs out.

She had been at the Westfield Century City Mall for a job interview. It hadn't gone as good as she planed, not believing how stupid her future boss could be. He was a sexist pig and a downright asshole.

He wanted more than just her work. He told her she could either get down on him or forget the job. Susanna refused. Why should she do that just to get a job? There were more opportunities out there.

"I'm Jacob." the guy next to her said, holding out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Susanna, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Jacob said and grinned over at her. "So why are you here?"

"I had a job interview at a agency that is stationed there but the guy was a pig. I left and wanted to get to my friends. They usually have a family dinner on Friday. Her mum makes the best fried chicken I ever ate." Susanna said a smile grazing her soft features. "And now I'm stuck in an elevator with you."

Jacob looked at her not knowing what to say. This was Susanna Clarke, Hannah's best friend he yet had to meet, but never was able to.

Hannah and Jacob had decided to break up, both knowing it wasn't working out after she moved to New York to work for another law firm.

"So you are Susanna." he said leaning back against the wall, letting out a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I am-was Hannah Weavers boyfriend, Jacob Palmer."

"Oh, you…Hannah told a great deal about you. I'm sorry about the break up." She said looking down at her hands, while pulling of her shoes.

"How did you…?"

"She called me right after, asking if it was the right decision."

"Oh…well we both decided it would be better."

"You sure about that?" Susanna asked, not convinced by his calm demeanour.

"Hannah told me you were a womanizer before you two got together. She changed you and that's why you don't want to let her go." she said and looked over at Jacob.

"I…She was the one for me. I never felt like that before." Jacob let out a sigh leaning his head back against the wall.

"You'll get over it." Susanna said. She knew it was very mean of her, but it would be the truth.

"Yeah." Jacob wasn't convinced of that but he would have to try. Hannah would be better off in New York without him constantly calling and asking about her wellbeing. He couldn't live with long distance relationships, waiting for months on end just to see her again.

Suddenly the music and lights went back on and after having been for nearly two hours in the small enclosed room of the elevator it finally moved again.

"Thank god." Susanna breathed out and moved to get up.

Jacob looked over at her as she rearranged her clothes and grinned.

"Susanna, would you ever consider to go out with me for drinks."

Letting out a short laugh she pulled her eyes over to the man that she had shared the space with for the time they were both stuck.

"Are you for real?"

"I don't know. Look just a few drinks, not more."

"I…Okay. Tomorrow?"

Jacob nodded his head and smiled as he got up of the ground, too.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Susanna smiled and took a deep breath as the bell rang and announced the arrival on the ground floor.

Jacob couldn't help but smile and return as they both left the elevator and went into different directions.

"_Hey, Jacob. I just wanted to know if you were alright and to let you know that Mum is making her usual, fried chicken with meshed potato, so if you want to come. And Jacob…I'm sorry."_


	2. Family Dinner

**Chapter Two**

"Hannah, I'm alright. Nothing bad happened." Susanna said as her friend bombarded her with questions.

"But you could have been hurt or even worse!" Hannah exclaimed looking at Susanna with her lawyer-eyes as she called it.

"But I'm not, I was only stuck in an elevator for two hours. How should I have called you, if it wasn't working?"

Hannah just rolled her eyes and went back to the dining room where her parents were still waiting with dinner.

Susanna let out a sigh and followed her friend looking at the rest of the Weaver family.

"I'm really sorry guys."

"It's no problem dear, just sit down. You must be really hungry after something like that today." Emily said and started to serve the food that sat on the table.

"Yeah. By the way how was the interview?" Cal asked her as he sipped on his drink.

Susanna cleared her throat as everyone was looking at her expectantly. "Uhm…I refused the job." she told them and looked down to her lap.

"WHAT!" Everyone around the table exclaimed shocked.

"But, I thought you wanted the job." Hannah said and looked over at her friend, not really believing the words that came out of her mouth.

"Well, if I have to sexually serve my boss, just to get the job, then I don't want it." Susie said, anger lacing her voice.

Emily and Hannah both gasped loudly, while Cal's hands closed into fists on the dining table.

"Who is this guy?" He asked her looking over at his daughters best friend.

"I don't know. I just know he's a sexist pig and an asshole. So I'll just look for a new job." Susie said and took a bite of her chicken.

All members of the Weaver family looked down at their own plate, not wanting to bring back the memories of her day.

"Alright. Susanna what do you say to a family weekend?" Emily asked her and looked over at her husband so he would say something, too.

"Yeah, you should join us, get away from all these dumb people." Cal responded hoping she would agree.

Susanna took a deep breath after she swallowed her mouth full of water and looked at Hannah, who she knew wanted her to come.

"I'm sorry. I already have plans for this weekend. I was invited to drinks."

"Oh, well, maybe another weekend then." Hannah said, the sadness of her friend not joining them for a little time together lacing her voice.

"Yes. Hannah I'm really sorry." Susanna said, lacing her hand with Hannah's, squeezing tightly.

**/**

"Thanks so much for the great meal, Emily. As ever it was the best I had." Susanna said as both Emily and her hugged in good-bye, while Cal stood next to his wife smiling at the exchange.

"Oh, Susie, you are always welcome here." she said and looking at the younger woman in front of her.

"Thanks." Susanna said and went over to Hannah, pulling her tightly into her arms.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Hannah said and smiled at her friend. "I love you, Boots."

Laughing softly Susanna lightly smacked her friends shoulder. "I love you, too, bugs."

With that she said her good byes and got into her car, driving off to her own apartment.

Once she arrived there Susanna hurried to get inside, not wanting get soaked by the heavy rain that had started to fall.

A soft beep sounded from her purse as she took of her jacket and shoes putting them on the small wardrobe near the door.

_How was the family dinner?_

Susanna scrunched up her nose, thinking who it would be that had send her the messages.

_Why would you want to know? Who are you anyway?_ Susanna responded settling on the couch in her living room, waiting for the next message.

The phone beeped again, indicating another message.

_Now tell me you didn't already forget me._

Susanna was thinking hard as she read the words on the illuminated screen of her phone.

_And if I did, would it be so bad?_

_Okay, I'll give you a tip: You, me, in an elevator._

Susanna looked down at her phone in shock. How did he…

_How did you get my number, Palmer?_

_I have my ways, Clarke._

_Of course. Be mysterious for all I care. _Susanna retorted, putting her phone down on the table in front of her. She had turned it off, so it would only buzz if a message would come in.

Getting up from her seat, she went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Just as she finished filling the glass with some juice, she heard her phone buzzing loudly on the glass table.

_Don't be that mean._

_Then don't be such a dick. _I replied sitting back on the couch.

_Hey, I just wanted to know how the dinner was. I wanted to be nice. _Jacob wrote and I had to smile a bit at his sweet ways.

_Dinner was fine, they wanted me to come with them to a family weekend._

_And you aren't going why? _

_Who said I wasn't going? _I asked back.

_No one, but I thought we were still on for drinks this weekend._

I smiled. At least he wasn't just saying that. _We're still on for drinks, don't worry._

_Good. Well I should probably leave you alone now._

_Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night, at the bar._

_Yeah, good night Susanna._

_Good night, Jacob._


End file.
